


A Long Time Coming

by SpookOrSpectre



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Relationship Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookOrSpectre/pseuds/SpookOrSpectre
Summary: Nick and Judy have been on the force for a while now, and Judy is having a dilemma; she is falling in love with Nick. Too bad Nick is oblivious, or in denial, or something... just kiss already, damnit!
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at romance, so bear with me! I think this'll be a short story that goes quickly but I don't really know. Here's to spontaneity!

_"Squad car requested at Thirtieth and Pine, code Paint,"_ Clawhauser's unreasonably happy voice came through. He was excited because he knew that was close to Nick and Judy, and the two never failed to surprise, even when dealing with a simple vandalism.

"Car fifty-three on the way," Nick said into the radio. He could swear he heard a squee from the other end, but it might have just been radio static.

“So, more graffiti… like there isn’t enough of that out there,” Judy said, exasperated. This was the third call today about the same incident, and every time the culprits simply ran away. It wasn’t worth chasing after them.

“Well Fluff, you know how it is. Sometimes you just gotta get some spray paint and shhhhhhh,” He said, mimicking the action with his paw. She rolled her eyes. After a turn or two they arrived at a three-way intersection, facing the wall in question. A group of young mammals, probably in their late teens, were huddled around a Lynx who was squatted down, doing his thing with a can of spray paint. None of them noticed the squad car.

“Carrots… they don't see us,” Nick whispered, a smirk spreading across his face. Judy covered her mouth with her paw, unsure what to do but sit and smile. “And here you see a vandal in his natural habitat,” Nick started.

“What should we do?” Judy asked quietly. Nick shrugged. Her paw started drifting towards the siren switch on the dashboard and Nick’s smirk grew into a smile as it drew closer. She flipped it, the lights blaring and sirens screaming in the broad daylight of the meadowlands. The Lynx jumped into the air as his friends scattered, but it was no normal jump. This was a full-on startled cat jump. They watched him soar into the air, the two officers howled with laughter as they watched the gang disperse. The Lynx was getting some serious hang time.

Then he hit the pavement, and the two cringed.

"Oof… that didn't look good," Nick said.

"Yeah..." Judy agreed. They watched as the lynx curled up around his left leg and Nick huffed, hoping it wasnt broken. Judy immediately turned off the sirens and pulled the cruiser up next to the young mammal. Nick got out first and knelt next to him, the cat staring up with fear in his eyes.

"Please, don't arrest me just-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Nick said. "Is your leg ok?"

Judy rounded the front of the cruiser and smiled at the interaction, watching as Nick took care of the lynx.

"I don't know, it hurts, I don't think it's broken though…" the cat said.

"Here, let me see. Can I touch your leg?" He asked.

"Sure," the Lynx said. Nick felt his leg for a break and then held his hindpaw and articulated it slightly, the lynx wincing.

"I think you just sprained it. Did you feel any crunching?"

"No," the lynx said.

"Ok…" Nick said.

"Can I have your ID?" Judy asked, stepping closer.

"Ugh, yeah," the Lynx said, taking out his wallet. He knew this meant he was getting a ticket. Nick heard the grunt and smirked.

"That _is_ someone's wall after all. You should buy a canvas, then you could make money instead of losing it... but that wouldn't be very cool, would it," Nick said. The Lynx's ears went down, slightly ashamed.

"Sorry," he said.

Judy watched as Nick helped the cat up. _He's such a gentlemammal sometimes,_ she thought. It was fun to see how he had changed, she didn't think she would ever see him being so caring. His usual smug self was fun for the banter he provided but seeing him put others on his shoulder was just too heartwarming.

She got back in the cruiser and radioed to the precinct, starting to write out the ticket. She decided to do two-thirds of the usual charge for vandalism due to the injury the lynx sustained. She left the cruiser again, going back to find the cat half-standing, some of his weight on Nick, who matched his height.

"So, Michael, I think you should take what my partner said to heart, quit painting people's buildings without their permission. Since this is your first offense and you injured yourself I'm giving you a thirty-percent reduction of the normal ticket penalty," Judy said. The lynx smiled.

"Thank you…" he said, embarrassed, taking the ticket and letting out a huff at the price.

"So, can you walk?" Judy asked.

"I don't think so, not very far anyway," Michael said.

"Is there somewhere safe we can take you?" Judy asked.

"Oh geez… yeah, you could bring me home, it's not far," the lynx admitted. He didn't exactly want to be dropped off at home by police officers but he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Nick opened the back door of the cruiser for him and let the cat sit down before closing it. Five minutes later they were in front of a small apartment building and Nick opened the door for him. He slowly stepped out and limped his way to the front doors.

"Thanks for the ride, sorry for the trouble," he said.

"No problem. Take care now, and don't let us catch you doin' it again!" Nick said. The lynx waved as they drove away.

"Seems like a nice kit," Judy said.

"Yeah, probably just has a bad group of friends."

"Hopefully he learns his lesson," she said. There was a moment of silence between the two as Judy navigated the streets.

"Wonder if he nips," Nick thought aloud. Catnip was almost everywhere but not every cat used it.

"Who knows. Should have asked him," Judy said. More often than not mammals were honest, it was usually under the pretense that they weren't going to get in trouble. Drugs were everywhere but as officers they were more interested in the dealers than the users. 

"So, how about lunch?" Nick asked.

"Bug burga?"

"You sure, Fluff?"

"Yeah, your favorite."

"Yeah but what are you gonna get?"

"They have good salads too," Judy said. Truthfully, she didn't like Bug Burga much, but she knew Nick loved it and seeing his tail wag was priceless. They arrived at the only Bug Burga in the meadowlands only a few minutes later, the two walking into the establishment and up to the front counter to order. 

"I'll pay today Carrots," Nick said, turning to face the cashier before Judy could protest.

"Good afternoon officers! What can I get for you?" The young cheetah behind the counter asked.

"Hi, I'd like a double cricket burger with a side of fries and a cup for water," Nick said. The cashier punched in the order and looked to the rabbit next to Nick, who was waiting patiently to give her order.

"Hi, I'll have the Pawaiian salad with a side of fruit and a small-medium drink," she said. The cashier punched in the order and looked up again.

"Anything else?" The cheetah asked.

"I think that's it," Nick said cheerily, excited to be eating a burger again. He handed over his credit card and the cashier swiped it, handing it back along with two cups of the appropriate sizes. They thanked the cashier and went to fill up their beverages, Judy picking her favorite; Cub Soda. They took a seat near the back of the store and waited for their order to be called.

"So, patrol has been pretty good today," Nick said, 

"Yeah, helped that old lady, finally got a ticket out for vandalism."

"I still have the image of that kid flying through the air," Nick said, smirking.

"Ha! That was great. Hope his leg is ok," Judy said.

"He was putting some weight on it, I think he'll be alright."

"You two were cute," Judy said, smiling. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed, Judy laughing. Their order number was then called.

"Alright, while you think about the old fox and his forbidden relationship with a youngster, I'm gonna get our order," Nick said. Judy stuck out her tongue in disgust, shaking her head to get the thought out, the fox laughing at her antics as he walked away. _What a jerk,_ she thought, smiling. It was an unpleasant thought he had planted, payback for her calling the two cute. She watched as he walked away, his tail slowly swishing untill he was handed the tray with their food, when it began to steadily wag.

He turned to find her looking away suddenly. _She wasn't…_ there was no way. She couldn't have been looking at his tail, could she? It was probably something else, she couldn't be like _that._ Of course, he'd never let her see that he cought her, covering his face with a smooth grin as he walked back to the table.

"Enjoying the view Carrots?" He asked, hoping to possibly get some clues aside from the obvious joke of Judy looking at the parking lot.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, just saw someone trip outside," she replied, only slightly flustered. _She probably wasn't looking…_ he decided. 

He unwrapped his sandwich and felt his mouth water as he picked it up, his tail wagging. Now Judy was definitely looking at his tail, and she was smiling too. He ignored it, taking a bite and letting the salty, greasiness fill his mouth. He let out an 'mmm' as Judy took a bite of her salad.

"This is why I took you here," she said with her mouth full.

"Fluff you shouldn't have… it's so good!" He said, his mouth equally full. Now he knew, or he found it more likely, that Judy was watching his tail for when it wagged, but he still wasn't sure. He'd ask her once they were in the cruiser.

"Oh man we might have to arrest these guys, this is like drugs," he said. Judy laughed, even though she had heard it before, it failed to be less rediculus sounding.

"We should, maybe we could cut a deal with them and get the formula."

"Might as well just extort them for free meals at that point," he said with a chuckle. After twenty minutes and a pleasant meal they were strapping themselves back in and Nick decided to bring up his tail.

"Hey Jude, mind if we talk before you drive?" He asked. Her ears went up at the sound of her almost-full-name.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Its just… well, how do I put this… were you, looking at my tail in there?" He asked. Her nose twitched.

"Kinda, why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"It's… ho boy, it's a long story. Can I just say I dont like when people look at my tail?"

"Oh… I'm sorry Nick… you wanna talk about it?" She asked. She knew this was more than just a quirk, Nick didn't bring up things for no reason. He sighed.

"Story time! You can start the cruiser I guess-" he started. "Many years ago I dated a vixen who was obsessed with tails. Eventually, she left me for a taller fox with a fluffier tail and I've been insecure ever since," he said plainly.

"Aw, that's terrible! I'm sorry Nick. I wasn't trying to judge your tail or anything, I just like when it wags cause I know you're happy! Geez, sorry to bring up such a memory," Judy said in her most apologetic voice. Nick smiled, a real smile.

"Its ok Fluff, glad to know you aren't a tail creep," he said.

"Definitely not, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's ok, it was a long time ago. A long, long time ago…" Nick said. He hadn't dated anyone since, but it wasnt his only bad relationship. He had an unending fear that any other romance would end up the same way, but he could never admit that to Judy. Never.


	2. At the End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Things are coming along. Thank you to A_R_K for beta reading this chapter!

They walked up to the front desk, tired after their patrol.

"Hey you two!" Clawhauser said, happy as ever. He leaned over the desk, paws to his chin as the two situated themselves.

"Hey Claws," Judy said with just a hint of lethargy.

"Long day?" He asked as Judy jumped up onto the countertop. She sat down with her legs hanging off the edge, Nick leaning against the counter in front of her.

"Yeah. Patrol is always tiring."

"You can say that again, Fluff," Nick said, yawning.

"Did you catch that vandal over on thirtieth and pine?"

"Funny story actually," Nick started. "We pulled up to the intersection and this group of kits was huddled around the wall. They didn't see us so Carrots here decided to scare 'em by turning on the sirens. The guy with the paint was a lynx and he jumped at least twenty feet in the air, you shoulda seen it. Then he hit the ground and hurt his ankle, but he'll be fine. We gave him a ticket," Nick said.

"Ha! Well that's good, finally got a ticket on someone for that. The leapin' lynx!" Clawhauser said.

"Oh he leaped alright," Nick said, yawning shortly after. "What a day."

"Somebodies tired," Judy said.

"Sure am. I think I better head home, see ya later, Fluff!"

"Bye Nick!" Judy said, watching as the fox walked out of the precinct. She didn't watch his tail this time. He had barely left the doors when Clawhauser spoke.

"Sooo… have you talked with him?" He asked.

"Ugh, no, I'm still afraid to."

"Honey you have to! I can feel your connection from, like, a mile away! Go after your heart girl!"

"I know, I know…" Judy said, blushing under her fur. She paused for a moment. Thinking about whether to bring up the tail thing. "So, today he kinda… revealed something to me. He doesn't like when people look at his tail…" she said, pausing.

"he was in a bad relationship with someone and they left him for someone with a better tail apparently."

"Ew, superficial much?"

"I know. But now I feel bad 'cause I always look at his tail, but it's not like I'm trying to judge him for it or anything, I just like the way it expresses his feelings, like how it wags when he's happy," she said, sighing. She worried that she had really hurt him but it felt good to talk it over.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah, I just hope he isn't too bothered by it. If it was enough for him to bring up it must have been pretty bad..." Judy thought, biting her nail.

"I'm sure it's fine, he seemed to be in a good mood!" Ben said, always optimistic.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Why don't we start walking, it's getting late," Ben said, getting up from his chair. The two usually walked home, Ben's apartment was just a block away from Judy's new one. She had been happy to move out of the box she was in previously; the communal bathroom was not missed.

They left the precinct doors into the cool afternoon. It was five 'o clock and the sun was above the horizon but soon to be gone. They set out on their way home, watching as the city bustled around them.

"So what was patrol like?" Ben asked, not sure what else to discuss.

"It was good, didn't arrest anyone but we got a few tickets out, helped an old fox cross the street. We went to Bug Burga. How was your day?"

"Mine was ok, Chief yelled at me again for eating while responding to calls," he said, melancholy.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ben. Have you talked with him about it?" Judy asked. This wasn't the first time he had brought something like this up.

"No, I'm still too afraid to. I shouldn't have been doing it anyway so... I don't know if I should ask him to stop," Ben said.

"Well if him yelling makes you feel bad then you should speak up. I know Bogo is kind of an… intense guy but you know he's also a bit of a softy deep down, he'd understand," Judy said, dodging as they passed through a group of mammals. They regrouped on the other side.

"Yeah, you're right," Ben said. The two carried on for a short while, waiting to cross the street at an intersection. Judy looked around at the shops and the mammals and the cars, the busy city. "So... when are you gonna ask Nick out?" Ben asked. She sighed.

"Once I get it figured out I guess…" she said. The light changed and they started walking. "I still don't know about dating my partner, not to mention he's a fox and I'm a rabbit. What are mammals gonna think of us? What if we get threats?"

"It'll be ok! There are plenty of inter couples out there! You know how you feel, nobody else gets to pick how you feel," Clawhauser said, slightly angry. He hated discrimination and he didn't want it to stop her. Judy smiled, but sighed again.

"I know. It's just scary."

"It can be, but he's worth it, right?" He said. Judy smiled.

"Yeah… he is," she said. Her smile quickly faded. "Still though, what about our work relationship?"

"Oh stop worrying, I told you already, Wolfard and Delgato have been dating for months and things are going fine! I told you about Fangmeyer and Clawson, that happened ages ago and they broke up but things were fine! Love happens when you are in a car with someone all the time, living through difficult and scary situations, it's just natural!" He said. Judy nodded, she was just being antsy about it.

"Okay, I think you're right. I'm still nervous though."

"Well, that's kinda part of the whole deal too," he said. He wasn't sure anyone had been in love without being nervous about  _ something _ .

"Yeah, it kinda is," Judy agreed.  _ What if he says no? _ Was perhaps the most daunting thought, one that Clawhauser would probably only reply with 'he won't,' which wouldn't be much solace. She would just have to prepare herself for whatever answer he had. They arrived at her building and it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, see ya later Judes!" Ben said.

"See ya Ben!" She replied. She opened the front door and swiped her key card for the inner door, opening the glass and metal barrier and walking inside. She went straight to the stairs and huffed as she walked up the four flights to her floor. She unlocked her door and stepped in, putting her keys on the counter. A few minutes later she was on the couch, eating a frozen dinner which was surprisingly tasty, likely an effect of her rather extreme hunger after a long day.

The television was on but she wasn't watching, it was some show about toys but she could care less. All she could think of was what she would say to Nick. 

_ Maybe just "We should get dinner some time…" _

_ No, too vague… _

_ "I want to take you to… uh, wherever… this weekend." Yeah, that's better, now to figure out where to go. _

She took out her phone and set the dinner down, starting to search for restaurants. She wanted to go somewhere nice but the price had to be nice too. Plus it had to have something for both of them. And walking distance would be good.

_ I'm never gonna find a place _ she thought, thinking of all the criteria that had to be met. She shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. She did a Zoogle search for her area and came across a small restaurant called Tommy's. It catered to pred and prey and looked classy but reasonably priced. It was small too. It seemed like a good bet.

She would ask him tomorrow… _maybe_. _Or maybe next week…_ no, she had to get this over with. _So tomorrow… yeah._ It was a Thursday, they would go to the restaurant on Saturday. _Unless he had other plans then… damn._ _No, he wont have other plans, and if he did we could just rearrange it, no biggie._

…

Nick sat down with his fried chicken and started to crunch his way into the juicy meat. He had found the bakeable frozen chicken only recently and couldn't keep his paws off of it. The plan was to eat his dinner and go to bed.

His thoughts were keeping him preoccupied though. He thought about Judy looking at his tail, he thought of Vanessa. She was so perfect for him, she was the one. He swore they could have gotten married. But deep down she wasn't interested in him, the fox only had a fascination with tails. He was in denial for so long, thought her passing comments and constant staring were just her way of saying she cared.

But they weren't. They were an obvious sign of an unhealthy obsession, a sign he should have seen but was too blinded by love. There wasn't a thing about her he could pick out and say wasn't perfect, not until she broke up with him to date an arctic fox. Then she turned into the most cruel thing he had ever known. She had thrown away a perfectly good relationship over the most superficial of things.

How could she not care about all of the good times they'd had?

The things they had in common?

The love they had?

He hadn't dated since, and he didn't miss it. He would meet a vixen here and there and have a brief fling but he never let himself get attached, never opened up. He figured that he was in a better place now, a steadier job, but he didn't want to be thrown away again. He needed company and right now he was happy with a good friend. He had a good friend in Judy.

Maybe he should talk to her about it, but then again, he had caught her staring at his tail. Maybe she wouldn't understand, or worse, she wouldn't see the problem. Nothing could be worse than having another part of his life shown to be hollow.

But she'd told him that it wasn't about his tail but about his emotions, she said it to his face. She wasn't a liar, he knew that much. She also wouldn't have invited him to be her partner over his tail.

_ "You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop,"  _ she had said. He remembered when that was a totally ridiculous notion. Now he was her partner on the force.

_ What if she likes me as more than a friend? _ He thought. It was just a passing thought though, he quickly thought  _ no. _ In all his years away from the dating scene he had forgotten the cues. The longing looks, the smiles, the ear blushes and little stutters. He hadn't caught on to the fact that Judy was falling for him, slowly but surely.

He was in for a surprise.


End file.
